Beach
by Leo Sky
Summary: The Sailor Senshi decided to go to the beach. Nani? Some guy interested in Haruka? Makoto screaming when she sees Mamoru? Includes all the senshi...Just R&R. It may not be as bad as it seems. xD


_Okay, so I'm bored and I have nothing else to do with my life at the moment. I came up with this one while I was taking a shower…(blink) Funny how most of my ideas come from when I'm in the shower. Okay, well…I think you guys didn't need to know what I think about in the shower. xD Hope ya'll enjoy this._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor while I ever own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, not to I, Leo Sky. No matter how hard I try Sailor Moon will never belong to me. So, all I can do is crawl under my bed and mope about never being able to own Sailor Moon since I do not have a corner to sit in…Actually, I do but I just don't wanna get risked getting hit by my door._

The Inner Senshi (plus Mamoru), Outer Senshi, and Starlights all sat on their towels, slightly covered with sand and enjoyed the rays coming from the sun. The all chatted happily, (of course with the eventual argument between Usagi and Rei or Haruka and Seiya, it wouldn't be normal without the amusing yet, terrifying arguments), catching up with each other. The Starlights had decided to come down for a vacation from their duties on Kinmoku. Luckily for them, it was now summer on Earth and they were able to enjoy the beach.

Chibiusa and Hotaru sat close to ocean water as they were digging in the sand, away from the older senshi. Haruka was studying the younger girls and then decided to see exactly what they were digging. As she got closer she noticed there was water inside their hole. Haruka stood on the edge of the hole (which she would soon regret) and asked the girls, "Where did you guys get the water?"

"The ocean." Chibiusa and Hotaru replied in unison.

Haruka smiled slightly, then asked, "What are you guys making?"

"A hole." They yet again replied in unison causing Haruka to sweat drop at their response.

"Ne, Chibiusa-chan, what if once we abandoned the hole, an unknowing person not paying to where they're going falls into our hole?" Hotaru asked with a devilish grin. Chibiusa looked up at her friend and grinned in the same devilish way and exclaimed, "MAKE IT DEEPER!"

With that, they began digging at an more rapid pace. Haruka's sweat drop only grew bigger. Suddenly, the sand beneath Haruka caved into the hole causing her to fall on her butt in the water slightly filled with bits of sand. Everyone laughed at Haruka as she sat there, now sandy and wet inside the hole. She grumbled as she got up.

"Haruka," Michiru said making her way over to her taller lover still giggling slightly. "Maybe, you should go in the water and wash off. There's no point in trying to stay dry when you've got sand all over your back."

Haruka sighed, slightly frustrated. "Hai." With that, she ran into the water in order to wash off the dirt that covered her back and legs slightly.

"Now that was one of the rare moments of Tenou Haruka-san making a complete full of herself. We'll have more on her full after this commercial break." Seiya said, acting like a water bottle was microphone making the others laugh slightly.

"Ne, minna, some guy is talking to Haruka-san!" Minako exclaimed pointing in Haruka's direction. Everyone moved their attention over to Haruka, who was clearly blushing as the guy was talking to her with a smile on his face. Haruka's curves were showing through her navy blue one piece bathing suit and quite frankly…Haruka was more woman than anyone expected (Like we didn't know that). Everyone understood then why Haruka chose to dress as a man. Haruka hurriedly made her way out of the water as the guy smiled in her direction.

"If Haruka-san had longer hair, she would be able to flip it over her shoulder like the people on Bay Watch do." Rei remarked making everyone giggled.

"The water sure is splashing around her perfectly." Setsuna said smirking slightly.

Haruka sat down on her towel next to Michiru and buried her head in hands.

"How cute, Tomboy-kun has a little male admirer." Seiya said smirking at her. Haruka lifted her head and glared over at Seiya.

"I would keep your mouth shut if I didn't want to get hurt, Thing." Haruka growled at him. Seiya, now smart enough to know she wasn't kidding because the last time they met she has threatened him and, well, she almost made it impossible for him to produce kids, kept his mouth shut.

"Why were blushing Haruka-san while he was talking to you?" Usagi asked, getting out of her boyfriend's embrace and crawling closer over to her taller friend. Haruka blushed a bright red, yet again, and buried her face in her knees this time.

Everyone blinked. "Haruka-san?"

"H-his b-bathing suit…" Haruka stuttered not taking her head out from her knees.

"What about it?" Everyone asked the same time looking over at her.

"I-it…It w-was…IT WAS A BLOODY THONG SPEEDO! MY LORD, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY MADE THOSE THINGS! THEY SHOULD BE AGAINST THE LAW! THEY'RE JUST…JUST WRONG! WRONG I TELL YOU!" Haruka suddenly outburst making everyone sweat drop at her comment and at what Haruka said the guy was wearing. (**AN:** They do make those things…My friend's brother wore one to the beach last weekend. (coughs and blushes slightly)) Haruka fell on her back on towel and Michiru began to stroke her lover's hair with a loving expression on her face.

"Mamo-chan, let's go swimming!" Usagi said suddenly and grabbing her boyfriend's hand, half dragging him over to the water. Mamoru only smiled lovingly at his girlfriend.

Makoto giggled and got up. "Hey, wait up! I'll come swimming with you!" With that, she ran over to join her future king and queen in the water.

"Hey, me too!" Minako exclaimed running over towards the water.

"Us too!" the Three Lights said running over to the ocean.

Michiru looked over at them with a smile on her face but didn't join them. She just laid down next to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. Haruka turned in her lover's embrace and then wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist also. Setsuna smiled over at them and lifted up her camera, that had been next to her the entire time, and took a picture of them. She loved when her two best friends shared a sweet moment, it brought joy to her heart.

Back in the water, Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, Minako, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Suddenly, stopped moving around in the water and whispered something in Usagi's ear, who then rushed out of the water. Makoto saw this and made her way over to her future king. "Ne, Mamoru-san, why did Usagi-chan run out of the water like that."

Mamoru cheeks reddened slightly. "No reason really, Mako-chan."

"Oh…" Makoto said then she felt something hit her leg hard.

"Itai!" she exclaimed.

"Gomen ne, Mako-chan." Mamoru said, looking in the other direction.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Makoto asked, slightly confused.

"I hit you." Mamoru said, looking…well…it was kinda hard to explain but Makoto could have sworn he looked slightly humiliated.

"How could you have hit me? Your hands are on your hips." Makoto asked.

Mamoru only cleared his throat and looked toward the shore. It was then Makoto looked down and realized… "OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU'RE NAKED! AND…AND YOUR, YOUR…AHHHHH!" Makoto screamed turning crimson and running out of the water, earning many stares from her friends (except Usagi, who knew why she was red, who was now running over to help her boyfriend.)

"Mako-chan, daijoubu ka?" Ami asked looking worriedly at her friend.

"I'm scarred for life." Makoto said, now rocking back and forth on her towel. Ami placed her hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

Haruka sat up, and she had the most _perfect_ timing to do so. Here came the same guy that was talking to her in the water, in all his thong speedo glory, seeming to carry something in his hand.

"Hello, again beautiful." he said smiling flirtingly while Haruka looked away and sweat dropped hugely.

"I got this for you." he said holding out a starfish. Haruka and everyone else went wide-eyed at what he held in his hands.

"It's beauty almost matches yours." he said taking Haruka's hand in his and placing it in her hand.

"I'm just over there," he said pointing in the direction at which he hung out. "Come over any time." he winked at her, took her hand and kissed it slightly and walked back to where his friends were waiting from him, giving everyone a good look at his…backside.

Haruka turned in her girlfriend's direction, looking mortified. "Michiru…" she said her head falling on her girlfriend's shoulder and dropping the starfish. Michiru was trying to hold back her laughter as she comforted her girlfriend by stroking her back.

"I can't really blame him for taking interest in you Haruka. You go look rather sexy in your bathing suit." Michiru said, which didn't really help the situation.

"AHHHH! I HATE SPEEDO BOY! I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN A GIRL IN THE FIRST PLACE AND CURSED WITH THESE BLOODY CURVES!" Haruka whined loudly, causing everyone to sweat drop at her.

"That can't be helped, dear. You are just blessed." Michiru said stroking Haruka's hair.

"I never want to see another speedo or thong or speedo thong ever again." Haruka grumbled and then laid on her stomach on her towel burying her face in her arms, once again.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked as he saw Haruka with her head buried in her arms once again and with Usagi on his arm. Makoto looked up and saw Mamoru then screamed in absolute horror as the memories of earlier events plagued her mind.

Mamoru turned bright red and walked away.

_I tried posting this last night but fanfiction was being a retard and wouldn't let me. (grumbles) I said I wouldn't go to sleep until I got it posted but then I got in trouble…Hehe. Okay, so I've only been awake for 22 minutes…I'm suppose to be awake at 6 a.m. but I woke up at 6:11...I'm not functioning well but yeah…The top message was typed last night. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review please!_


End file.
